Life Unexpected
by Nessarose Black
Summary: La peor pesadilla de Tony se ha vuelto realidad: es padre. Y para más inri, el niño (o bueno, niña) en cuestión no es de Pepper. [Post-Ironman 3]


**Life Unexpected  
**

**Summary: **La peor pesadilla de Tony se ha vuelto realidad: es padre. Y para más inri, el niño (o bueno, niña) en cuestión no es de Pepper.

**Género:** Family&Hurt/Comfort.

**Advertencias:** Universo alternativo. Este fic antes estaba bajo el nombre de "Hermoso error", dicho sea antes de que me acusen de plagio.

**Disclaimer:** Ironman y sus personajes son propiedad de Marvel Cómics, no mía. Personajes no conocidos e historia si son míos.

* * *

**I: Tercer strike.**

Hay ciertos momentos en la vida en la que pensamos que tenemos el control, que no importa lo que pase, todo saldrá bien. Y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Nada sale como planeamos, para bien, o para mal. Y es que, maldita sea, en esos momentos solo quieres morir.

El día que Maya Hansen se dio cuenta de ello, fue uno de esos momentos.

Maya era científica (o botánica, como ella prefería llamarse), y para colmo, era joven y hermosa. Para muchos de los hombres en aquella convención en Año Nuevo del 99, ella era un muy buen partido. O al menos, una diversión pasajera.

Y para hombres como él, ella encajó perfectamente en el último grupo.

Pero Maya no se dio cuenta. Quizá debió verlo venir, después de todo, era Tony Stark, no era cualquier empresario en el lugar. Pero ella le creyó, creyó que en verdad le interesaba (o bueno, su proyecto le interesaba) y cayó en las mieles del amor a primera vista.

_Primer strike._

No le importó que fuera una simple noche, no le importó que la vieran como otra más del montón. Por que ella se consideró diferente, después de todo, Stark le había prometido financiar su proyecto una vez llegara la mañana. Y al fin y al cabo, para Maya, no resultó tan malo.

Y despertó, sola, abandonada. No se sintió mal, y como toda persona luego de una relación de una noche, ella continuó su vida tranquila. Claro, esperando la ayuda de Stark en cuanto a acuerdo, y entonces, ella sería reconocida oficialmente por la comunidad científica. Ya no más años de burlas por parte de sus colegas, ya no más _"Eres una mujer ¡Las mujeres deben atender a los niños y la casa, no un laboratorio!"_, o, en el caso más _suave "¡Estás loca, esa cosa solo los mataría!"._

No más.

_Segundo strike._

Pero jamás llegó. Joder, el hijo de perra jamás cumplió con su trato.

Maya pegó el grito al cielo. Pensó en maneras de vengarse de Stark, en demandarlo, en acusarlo de fraude (y técnicamente, sí, era un fraude), ¡Incluso en un boicot con todas sus ex–amantes!. Y sin embargo, jamás hizo nada. Para su mala suerte, Stark había ganado esa ronda.

Dos meses después, vio su oportunidad.

—Felicidades, Srta. Hansen —le felicitó el médico con una sonrisa—. Usted tiene, aproximadamente, dos meses de embarazo.

Y lo vio. Lo vio en su mente, arruinado luego de que lo acusara. Acusarlo por abuso sexual, o que negó a su hijo, mientras a los ojos de todos, ella era la pobre víctima y él el cruel abusador. Porque para Maya, ella era la víctima en todo esto.

Esperó hasta que naciera el niño, lo suficiente como para que se probara que, en efecto, esa niña era de Stark. Ella fingió sonrisas, y cuando le preguntaban acerca de cómo estaba el niño, ella respondía con un monótono _"Bien"_.

Pero fue entonces, cuando nació el bebé. Era una niña, prematura al nacer a las treinta y seis semanas de embarazo. Pequeñas pelusas de color marrón se entreveían en su cabecita todavía llena de sangre, y cuando finalmente abrió sus párpados, pudo verle los ojos marrón oscuro. Era una copia, una jodida copia de él.

La sostuvo en sus brazos. La sintió moverse y mirarla con aquellos ojos curiosos y llenos de vida, mientras su llanto frenético se calmaba solo con ella. Y entonces, Maya comprendió.

Podía ser la copia de él, pero… siempre sería suya.

_Tercer Strike; ¡Estás fuera!_

* * *

Trece años pasaron bastante rápido. Al menos, para Tony pasaron bastante rápido.

Podía considerarse feliz. Era rico, de las mentes más brillantes del mundo solo superado por Bruce Banner; Reed Richards y un viejo hombre llamado Xavier, pero sobre todo, la tenía a ella.

Ella, la única cosa sin la cual podía vivir. Y no, no era su armadura o su reactor ARK. Solamente tenía que ver sus ojos azules para sentirse vivo.

Con Pepper todo estaba bien. Bueno, solventando sus peleas debido a sus enumeradas "casi muertes", sus excentricidades o que haya pasado todo su tiempo libre desde el Incidente de Manhattan haciendo armaduras hasta llegar a la nº 42. Por lo demás, su relación iba de viento en popa. Si, su mundo era feliz. Aunque tampoco podía olvidar al Mandarín, claro está.

Bueno, hasta que ella apareció en su casa.

Y él, el gran Tony Stark, sintió su pasado dándole un golpe directo en el estómago cuando ella le explicó quién era, pues quedó sin aire. Había envejecido, claro que si, pero el recuerdo seguía intacto. Porque… ¿Qué haría una mujer con la que tuvo una aventura en su casa luego de trece años?

Maya lo miró, y vio un atisbo de angustia e incomodidad en sus ojos. Temió lo peor. Si a eso le agregamos que Pepper literalmente lanzó unas maletas por las escaleras y venía bajando, estaba en aprietos.

—¡Tony! —gritó desde arriba, luego de que el susodicho se preguntara si había lanzado las maletas hacía él a propósito—. ¿Quién es?

—Maya Hansen, una amiga botánica que conocí… apenas —explicó, claro, exceptuando detalles tales como la aventura de año nuevo. Suficiente tenía con que estuvieran cortos de tiempo gracias a su (ahora que lo pensaba) _**inteligente**_ movida de decirle al Mandarín su dirección.

Y como siempre, su _encanto_, salió a flote.

—No habrás venido a decirme que hay un niño de doce años igual a mí en el coche—dijo rápidamente, lo más bajo para que Pepper no le oyera..

Y oh por Dios, juraba que vio una pequeña sonrisita maliciosa asomarse por la boca de Hansen. ¡Lo juraba, juraba por su madre que la vio sonreír!

—De hecho tiene trece, y es una niña —respondió simplemente. Agradeció mentalmente que Pepper se hubiera ido un momento de donde estaban, porque si no, ya estaría seguro que le estaría riñendo. Volvió a hacer cuentas, mientras una partecita de él le gritaba "¡No le creas, te está engañando, imbécil!". Y vaya que quería que esa parte tuviera razón—. Necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Para qué? —respondió, sintiendo que prácticamente su corazón bailaba de felicidad… aunque eso no quitaba que hubiera recibido el maldito susto de su vida.

—Porque leo la prensa y sé que no durarás ni una semana, señor Pantalones Inteligentes —ignoró el sarcasmo usado en sus palabras, él estaba bastante acostumbrado a que aquello fuera parte de su vida diaria.

Se alejó mientras Pepper llegaba, presentándose a sí misma, con calma al tener que lidiar con viejas amantes en el pasado. Bueno, debía ver el lado positivo, no había dejado ningún regalito esa noche.

Iluso.

Cuando se había dado cuenta, dos aviones llegaban a la mansión. No eran del gobierno, mucho menos de S.H.I.E.L.D., era bastante obvio a quienes pertenecían.

"_Nunca me verán venir"_ resonó en su mente. Y entonces, Tony supo que el Mandarín tuvo razón. Se sintió el imbécil más grande el universo, y maldijo internamente a su orgullo.

No esperó la explosión. Solamente le importaba que todos a su alrededor estuvieran a salvo. Lo último que vio, fue el Mark 42 poniéndolas a salvo y regresando a él. Y lo demás… lo demás se hundía.

* * *

**Resucitando viejos fics!**

**Bueno, la verdad es que borré este fic porque todo era muy "cutre", y dentro de mí no lo sentía como un verdadero fic Pepperony. Así que habrán vaaaarios cambios, quizás borre capítulos enteros y empiece de cero.**

**Recuerden: si odiaron el fic, lo amaron o quieren decir algo al respecto, para eso existe el sexy campo de texto de abajo. ¡Abusen, abusen queridos, es su esclavo!**


End file.
